Mine
by Knows-it-all
Summary: "Look at me, Regina." "No." She continued to stare upward. "I look at you and things get confused." One-Shot


**Heeeey. Finally able to post an Evil Charming story! My OTP. This is just a one-shot that I had always wanted to write. Have fun reading! Thankkkks. **

**x**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Regina took another sip of her apple cider, staring off into space. She had been like that for thirty minutes, just sitting there in her kitchen in nothing but her night robes, thinking. Sleep, she had tried to, but found that she couldn't. There were a lot of things on her mind and stressing over it was suddenly making her all anxious and frustrated. She kept her glass beside her and placed both hands on her head as she leaned down. The events that happened earlier was still running through her mind.

Going undercover was exhausting and she hadn't thought that she would find herself in a tough situation; blowing up her cover or kidnapping a little boy. She had killed a lot of people in her time in the Enchanted forest, kidnapped and tortured, but she had never dared touch a finger or used her magic on children before. Kidnapping Pinnochio was something she really had to do. It was necessary, though she couldn't help but imagine Henry being in his place instead and the thought of her son being kidnapped or worst terrified her. The guilt of taking away Marco's son was eating her slowly. The guilt of having caused him pain was stabbing her in the heart. She didn't think she could look him in the eye again, didn't think the man would forgive her. Not only had she basically shouted at his son, but she had forcefully taken him from him. Forgive. Forget. Those two words were words that Marco would never do.

But that wasn't all. Gold was back and she didn't know if she should rejoice about it or praise the man for getting himself back to Storybrooke, whatever tactics he had used. If only Belle had been smart enough to remember to banish him forever. But Alas, the girl wasn't as clever as Regina thought her to be.

On the other hand, though, she was glad Belle forgot, because Gold was smart, clever and he would lead them straight to the Author. This was an opportunity she did not want to lose, hence, why she wouldn't tell anyone about him. Not even the Charmings. She knew all her plans to get to the Author would failed the moment she opened her mouth. Regina would keep this secret as long as possible.

She took one hand off her head and started rubbing her neck, feeling the tension already started to kick in just by thinking. Remembering that she had thrown her phone away, Regina cursed silently. She had completely forgotten about that. In her defence, there were much more important things than worrying about losing contacts, important messages and reminders. Then she nearly face palmed. Of course the phone would be with Emma, after all, Regina left it there to keep her from following her and Maleficient. She thought about calling her now, but decided against it. There was no doubt the David and Mary Margaret would be with her, wondering where she was and if she was okay. She rolled her eyes. She didn't need anyone to worry about her. In her childhood and teenage days, nobody had cared, except her father and it hadn't been enough. It felt weird and annoying every time she heard the 'I'm worried about you' or 'We were worried about you' from the Charmings. But somewhere deep down in her heart, she was tiny little bit happy that they cared.

And God knew she wasn't ready to be bombared with questions.

Regina got up and switched off the light and stepped out to the living room. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall; 1:46 am and her eyes weren't showing any sign of sleepiness. Groaning, she walked upstairs and stopped in front of Henry's room. She slowly and quietly opened the door, peeking her head inside. He was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His legs were spread wide around the bed and his hands were lazily by his side. Regina smiled, feeling the same familiar rush of love for him. She was glad he was back home with her and not with Emma. As selfish as she sounded, she wanted him all to herself and it seemed that her wish came true. He spent half his day with his other family, but he always came back to her. Her. Regina. Not Emma.

Closing the door gently, she started making her way to her room when she heard the knocks on her door. They were loud, maybe even too loud and she feared it might wake Henry up. The person behind the door kept knocking as though they were going to break it. It made her angry. Who could it be at this time of the night? Maleficent? No, she doubt that it could b here. Gold? Yeah right, even he could not be that stupid. And it couldn't be Cruella or Ursula either.

Emma.

"I'm coming!" she yelled at the intruder who wouldn't stop their annoying knocks. Regina took a hold of the door knob and turned it. Before she could open the door herself, the person did in an instant, almost smacking her on the face had she not moved away before it could.

Well, it certainly wasn't Emma.

She spun around and glared at him as she folded her arms, raising both eyebrows in question. David stood a few feet away fron her. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at her in a weird way. Regina shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, then backed up a little without meaning to.

"What?" she asked when the silence started bothering her. He wasn't saying anything. No, he just stood there staring at her as if she had something fascinating on her face. Was he here to stare at her?

"Is this how you welcome all your guests?" His mouth held no hint of a smile, yet it was sensuality personified, lush and ultimately seductive.

Regina frowned deeply at his choice of tone and took another step back. This was staring to freak her out. "Why are you here, David? Do you know what time it is?"she asked, her eyes flicking to the clock on her wall. David didn't bother to glance at it, but rather kept his eyes fixed on her.

He stared at her for several seconds. "It is the only time I can come see you, Regina. I'd have come earlier but you were busy." His eyes narrowed at her and he began to take a step forward.

A hint of genuine confusion in those brown eyes. "I thought you were aware of what I was doing."

"I was," he stated calmly. "You purposely threw the only thing that we would be able to use and track you away so that Emma wouldn't have to follow you." He leaned a fraction closer. "We thought something happened to you. We were worried. I was worried." His eyes held an emotion she did not understand.

A hint of genuine confusion in those brown eyes, Regina replied, "If something had happened to me, I wouldn't be standing in front of you." She hadn't meant for it to come out as a sarcasm, but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

His mouth curved, as if she'd said something funny. "That's a relief, Regina." Her name sounded different on his lips. A binding. As if by speaking it, he'd gained power over her.

"But I still fail to understand why you won't wait to talk to me in the morning. There was no need to come here this late," Regina found herself saying before she could nip her curiosity in the bud.

David sighed in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "I already told you. I couldn't wait until morning and Mary Margaret wouldn't have let me come see you. And I just," he paused, taking a sharp intake of breath. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know you were alright. "

"I...uh...um.." She had no idea where he was going with this. She was a woman of words, a woman who had a retort on the tip of her tongue before a person could finish their sentence. A woman who always had something to say, whether it was nice or rude. She had never been out of words before, but this woman now had gone speechless just by a mere words from her former enemy. "I...I appreciate your concern." It came out awkwardly.

His face was expressionless as he nodded and she nearly let out a heavy sigh when he began to move, believing that he was going to leave her house. But David didn't make any attempt to make his way to the door. She watched him as he moved past her to her kitchen.

Regina stood rooted to her place in annoyance and surprised. So they were finally becoming friends, it didn't mean he had the right to waltz into her home any time he wanted and then to her kitchen as if he owned the place. It was her fault for making the Charmings think that they were welcomed in her home all the time. To think that her home was also theirs. That invitation had only been extended to Henry.

Storming to the kitchen to give him a piece of herself, she stopped in her tracks and what she intended to do was completely thrown out of the window when she saw him. David's back was turned to her. His forehead was leaned against the wall and both his fists were clenched tightly. Regina frowned deeply. It obviously wasn't a good idea to say something to him when he looked like he wanted to destroy everything on sight. Well, definitely not her kitchen. But she had never seen him like this.

Did something happened between him and Mary Margaret?

"David?"

Slowly and gently, he straightened up and his fists unclenched. She watched, transfixed, as he turned around. Seeing the way he moved so graciously made her heart squeeze. It didn't matter that she knew it was insane, that she could even think about someone's husband like that. No one, not even she, could deny that David was a man made to be admired.

That utterly wrong thought snapped her out of her dazed state. Regina met the agonizing blue of his eyes, feeling uncomfortable the way he was staring at her. His face had gone pale, his blue eyes had darkened and she gulped. Not something Regina ever does.

"David?" She tried again softly. "Are you alright? Did something happened between you and Mary Margaret?" Her thoughts derailed again as she watched the fluid grace of his walk.

He came to a standstill in front of her. "Why do you assumed something happened?" His voice were ice. Angrily.

"You look...disturbed," she responded, as if that was reason enough. There it was again, that look again. It confused her so she looked away, finding her kitchen walls so interesting.

"Look at me, Regina."

"No." She continued to stare upward. "I look at you and things get confused."

A male chuckle, low, husky . . . and inside her mind. "Avoiding my gaze gains you nothing."

"Didn't think so," she said softly, anger a dark ember in her gut. But she did look up. "David, you need to go home."

He lifted a finger, tracing it over her cheekbone. She flinched. Not because he was hurting her. The opposite. The places he touched . . . it was as if he had a direct line to the hottest, most feminine part of her. But she refused to pull away, refused to give in.

"Do you feel it, Regina?" Closing his free hand over her other arm, he held her to his chest, his lips brushing her ear as he bent down to speak. "What you've been so oblivious of? "

"Stop, David." Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to get him to let her go. It was wrong. He had a wife for Gods sake! And here he was, doing things to her that no husband would do to another woman except his wife. "You're drunk." But Regina knew the answer. There was no hint of him being drunk.

"Your point?" He grazed his mouth over her own pulse.

She jerked, wondering how the hell she had ended up in his arms—a man she had been planning to never have any intimate relationship was. It had never even came to her because she had Robin and he had his wife.

David's hands slid up and down her arms, his breath ruffling the curling hairs at her temple. For a fleeting second, she wavered. What would it feel like to lean back, to let him—Oh, God! What was happening to her? "This is wrong. This is so wrong." She struggled in his hold.

"But it feels so right." His lips whispered over skin so sensitized, she had to fight the urge to shiver. "You've no idea how much it nearly killed me to stay away from you. You're there, but I can't do what I want to do to you. Not in front of my wife and certainly not in front of my daughter and grandson."

Her voice caught in her throat, but she was going to tell him, make him understand. Only then could he really understand that what he was doing was wrong. She clenched her fists and dug her torn fingernails into her palms.

"I love Robin!"she exclaimed in anger, Though there was no reason why she would say that when David didn't talk about love. Hell, she didn't even know what he wanted. Her? Impossible. "I'm..I'm waiting for him to come back!"

Almost as if she had literally burned him, he pushed her away from his arms. Rage flashed in his eyes that made her took a step back. His fists clenched anger and David turned around from her, punching his fists on the wall. Regina gasped in shock and watched him try to calm himself. He started to pace in the kitchen, and when that wasn't enough, he stopped and rested his arms on the counter. Then he hissed and gripped his hair with his hands, tugging.

"David."

In a blur, he was in front of her again. Ruthlessly he grabbed her slender shoulders, his voice a snarl. "Listen to me; I'm only going to say this once. Don't ever say that to me again, Regina. _Never_," he pressed the word. "_ever _tell me you love another, be it that thief or anyone."

Her eyes widened and her anger took over. "Excuse me?! How dare you try to tell me what to do? Who do you think you are?!"

"Yours," he deadpanned, much to her surprise.

"I'm not yours! Now let me go, David!" She beat her fists against his massive chest.

His voice was low and determined. "And you're not Robin's either."

"Do you hear yourself? You're married! You're a married man or have you forgotten?" she cried, shaking, and she prayed that her voice would not give her away.

"My marriage has nothing to do with this."

She sighed, with a great deal of exasperation. "What do you want from me?!"

He took her face between his hands and murmured tenderly, "This is hard for me too. But I can't deny what I feel for you anymore. I tried, I swear I tried, but I just can't. I don't feel what I feel for you for Mary Margaret. I still love her yes and that would never change. Just don't push me away, please. You will break me." He leaned his forehead against her as they both closed their eyes, inhaling each other's breath. "I don't care if the whole town will get mad about this. No one would be able to understand, but they eventually will. I want you beyond all reason, Regina."

Then his mouth came down on hers, hungrily and pervasively. His arms went around her slender, shapely body and drew her tightly against him—and Regina had no choice but to return the intoxicating kiss. Her arms slipped around his waist and up his strong back. Clinging desperately to him, she helplessly surrendered her will to him and to those longings which he wanted her to.

Her mind was screaming at her to stop, to remind her that it was wrong and the consequences that would follow. Henry. At least she would think of his feelings about this. But David's kisses and touches were blocking all those warnings from her mind.

Her night robe slid to the floor, as did his shirt and pants. She was gently and mindlessly placed on her couch. David whispered stirring endearments into her ears and deftly explored the body and face which had plagued all his hours. For all he knew or cared, his grandson could walk on them and he wouldn't be bothered. He had finally had her and it would take a lot before he could let her go.

When he placed moist kisses upon her swollen breasts, Regina moaned in need of him and fulfillment. Every place he touched burned with a consuming wildfire. She ached to feel him within her, to ease the anguish of long-denied cravings. Still, he teased and tantilized her until she feverishly sought their union. He entered her, savoring each tormenting moment of intense control. He moved slowly and provocatively as her body instinctively and helplessly matched his fluid movements.

"I won't let any man touch you again," he hoarsely spoke into her ear as his teeth teased at it, his warm breath bringing tremors to her molten body. "Because you're mine alone, Regina. Tell me you're mine. "

Almost as if he had cursed her, she was chanting, "Yours. Yours. I'm yours, David, yours," she responded passionately, pulling him closer to her.

The flames of desire increased until David could no longer deny himself total possession of the woman beneath him. His rhythm increased as his mouth almost savagely took hers. The summit reached, they clung together and rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy into a calm sea of blissful aftermath. He gradually relaxed upon her as he awaited the return of his normal breathing. He rolled to her side, pulling her along with him. She snuggled into the protective and inviting embrace of her lover, sighing peacefully.

_Don't care now. Worry tomorrow_, Regina thought.

**END**


End file.
